ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Thunderbolts X/Issue 1
This is the first issue of Thunderbolts X, made by Coolot1 and published on December 7, 2017. Synopsis The timebrokers decide to make a dimensional team of the Thunderbolts made out of villains. Plot It begins in a meeting. Versions of Alex, Jack, Katie, and Julie Power end up sitting down, revealing that it's a meeting of Timebrokers. The judge who ends up being a version of Spider-Man asks why they called the meeting. Alex then grabs a recorder showing images of the New Exiles and Weapon X on their first missions. They then say if one of the teams either die out or turn evil, they need a counter plan. So they then reveal they decided to make their own version of the Thunderbolts. Everyone then ends up being shocked revealing that Kang (of the Exiles) and Weapon X's mysterious Timebroker, who is represented with a TV, are at the meeting. Kang claims that the Multiverse doesn't need another Exiles-like team, as the mysterious Timebroker says the exact opposite. Spider-Man then ends up deciding that the Power Pack can make a new Exiles team. Soon the Timebroker Power Pack leaves. Soon the Timebroker Power Pack goes and pulls out an alternate version of the Reality Stone to decide their team. They first use the stone and find a version of Deadpool, who is the regular Deadpool. Julie said he could kill us all. Alex then says he is probably gonna be more cooperative than the others they are bringing in. Jack and Kate agree with them deciding to bring in Deadpool. They activate the device warping him while he is fighting a terrorist group. Then they use the stone to see a version of Carol Danvers who ends up being the leader of a version of the Avengers who work for Thanos. Julie claims her ability range could be useful just in case Deadpool does decide to kill everyone for fun. Alex reminds her Deadpool isn't going to randomly kill people but he agreed that Carol would make a good addition. So while her Avengers are fighting Tony Stark, they warp her. They then use the stone to find a version of Loki who was banished during World War 2, with him becoming Captain America. Jack claims he could make a good leader due to being Captain America. Julie, Kate and Alex agree claiming he could be good help, probably due to being the least evil out of them so far. They warp him while he and the Avengers are combating their World's Kang which ended up being Natalia Romanov. They use the stone again and see a world where Tony Stark is the leader of HYDRA, ruling with a literal Iron fist. Katie said his technology and resources can be of good use. However Alex claims that he could betray but he decides that there is a likely chance everyone would betray and decided to "screw" it. They warp him while making out with Pepper Potts/Madame Viper. Later they use it again seeing a world where Janet Van Dyne became Ultron. They all end up agreeing she could make a somewhat interesting member. They warp her while she is building something mysterious. When she gets warped, the project is revealed to be Hank Pym, revealing that Janet still has emotions. Soon they use the stone to get the the last member. They end up finding a world where Gwen Stacy became the Green Goblin and ended up murdering Harry Osborn. Katie claims that she could be a useful member and Alex then claims they have all of their members ready. They warp her when she and Mary Jane who ends up being Doctor Octopus are fighting Spider-Man. Later, Deadpool wakes up wondering where he is. After searching around, he orders the writers to make something happen. Suddenly he ends up finding Loki, but without knowing he is Captain America in his universe. They begin fighting each other until they realize that the villain aren't themselves. They begin investigating until they get attacked by the Green Goblin. More of the villains ends up joining in on the fight, until the Powers come, stopping the fight. Alex tells them why they are here, and then says if they don't comply, they will get shocked. Deadpool and Loki end up agreeing. Alex ends up giving the leadership to Loki and then says their first mission will begin now. Issue Ends Category:Comics Category:Marvel NEW